2nd Generation: Fairy Tail
by LaylaIsTheBest100
Summary: This is my first story so I hope you like it! Please Review so I know what to change or what you like in my story! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Characters  (Sorry I didn't add Miraxus instead I added Laxana)

The Dragneels:

Natsu Dragneel: Father (Age= 40)

Lucy Dragneel: Mother (Age= 40)

Layla Dragneel: Daughter (Age= 16)

Ember Dragneel: Daughter (Age= 8)

Igneel jnr. Dragneel: Son (Age= 7)

The Fullbusters:

Gray Fullbuster: Father (Age= 40)

Juvia Fullbuster: Mother (Age= 40)

Storm Fullbuster: Son (Age= 16)

Silver jnr. Fullbuster: Son (Age= 7)

Sylvia Fullbuster: Daughter (Age= 7) (Sylvia's character is inspired by my little sister and Miliana is too.)

The Fernandez':

Jellal Fernandez: Father (Age= 43)

Erza Fernandez: Mother (Age= 43)

Simon Fernandez: Son (Age= 16)

Miliana jnr. Fernandez: Daughter (Age= 6)

The Redfox's:

Gajeel Redfox: Father (Age= 41)

Levy Redfox: Mother (Age= 40)

Levi Redfox: Son (Age= 16)

Lilli Redfox: Daughter (Age= 5)

The Dreyars:

Laxus Dreyar: Father (Age=44)

Cana Dreyar: Mother (Age= 41)

Damien Dreyar: Son (Age= 16)

Candice Dreyar: Daughter (Age= 8)


	2. Fairy Tail Family

Layla woke up, looking sleepily at the light dancing across her room. She shut her eyes hoping her family wouldn't wake up so she could get a little more sleep but deep down inside her she knew the silence wouldn't last. As soon as she heard the door creak open she knew the peace was over. "Layla, Layla wake up sleepy head" screamed Igneel "You know you look ugly when you sleep." At that Layla got up and tackled him on the ground and started tickling him until he started screaming. His screaming woke up everyone in the house and dad ran in and started yelling at us louder than Igneel's screaming. Then mum came in and sent dad out. Mum told us to be more quiet and for us to stop fighting. Ember walked in and yelled at us too but mum kicked her out too.

Storm sat at the dining table at his home. He was waiting for everyone to wake up so they could leave to get to the guild hall. He heard Sylvia skipping down the stairs "what are you doing up so early?" Sylvia looked at him. "Mummy said the early bird gets the worm and I wanna start a compost bin! SO worms, COME TO ME!" Storm just rolled his eyes at his little weird sister. "I'm so happy that Silver is nothing like you." Storm heard someone "Oh, Sylvia dropped her bow I'll get it for her" which was followed by a scream and 3 thumps. The two others ran to the person who turned out to be Silver. "Silver, stop stealing my stuff!" then Sylvia took the bow from his hand and skipped away. Gray and Juvia ran downstairs looking at the boy on the ground. Silver then ran to Juvia "Mumma I flew."

Simon walked into the guild hall with droopy eyes. He heard humming and turned around to see his little sister Miliana crawling on all fours saying "I'm a cat, I'm a Cat" Simon looked at her and said" you know you're not really a cat, right?" Miliana looked at him with watery eyes "Whaaaaaaaat!" She started crying and mum came over looking furious" What did you do Simon Fernandez!?" Storm looked at his mother sternly "I just told her she isn't a cat." Erza moved closer to him and smacked him at the back of the head "Why would you do that you know how sensitive your sister is." Simon replied " Ok I'm sorry, I love you" Miliana stopped crying and ran to her brother "it's okay but I really wanted to be like auntie" Simon replied" You can be anything you want to be." Miliana smiled and skipped away.

Everyone was already at the guild by the time Levi and his family reached there. Lilli ran past Levi to her friends Miliana, Sylvia, Silver, Igneel and Ember. His parents walked to their friends and then he walked to his group of friends Simon, Storm and Layla." Where is Damien and Candice" everyone shrugged their shoulders. "They're probably going to be here soon" They sat down and talked until Cana walked in and said that Damien, Candice and Laxus were going to be late because they lost her alcohol canteen and they know what's going to happen if they don't find it. Levi continued talking to his friends.


	3. A job for the group

Damien crept into the guild hall hoping no one would see him and then he dived behind the bar counter and started to look through everything. He tried to be as careful as he could be so no one could hear him until he heard a glass shatter he turned around and saw Layla leaning over the counter. She saw him and asked him what he was doing "I'm looking for my mum's canteen." replied Damien. "Oh, don't you remember, you gave it to me." Layla held out the canteen in front of his face.

"Before I give it to you need to answer one question for me" said Layla "okay what is it" said Damien. Layla asked what her favourite colour was after pink, red, brown and blue. "Is it black?" answered Damien. "Nope it is white, I guess Cana needs to come over here" said Layla "Ugh, fine what do you want?" said Damien. "I Want 10 000 jewel!" said Layla "Anything below that" Damien sighed "Um... Okay 9 999 jewel" said Layla "Anything that's not jewel" replied Damien. Layla whispers to herself "cheap". As Damien rolled his eyes at Layla Damien saw something behind her it was Cana. He quickly snatched the canteen away from Layla and walked towards his mom. "Look mom I found the canteen!"

Cana hugged him "You're lucky" She walked away towards the other guild members. Layla walked up to him and slapped him in the face "Where's my jewel!" she yelled. "I said what do you want that isn't jewel" Damien yelled back." Okay I want Um… Free food for a month!" said Layla "What, NEVER!" Levi said. "Okay then I guess that auntie Cana is going to know the truth" said Layla. "Fine!" Damien gave up.

Damien and Layla walked towards their friends. "I'm bored, how about we go out on a job" said Damien. The rest of the group agreed and walked up to the notice board "How about this one?" Layla took a job off the notice board and placed it on the table in front of them. "Look at the jewel we'll get if we take the job, its 500 000 jewel which we can split 5 ways which means we all get 100 000 jewel each" said Storm. They looked at what they needed to do. "All we need to do is grab a jewel in the snowy mountains which is guarded by 1000 wizards from evil guilds and then travel through the forbidden forest to get to the person who sent the request (which is bound to have evil things in it) and travel back" said Simon.

They all knew it was going to be hard but they thought that they knew what they were doing so they all went home and started packing their bags so they would be ready for when they had to stuffed all her clothes into all the suitcases her family had. Simon brought his jackets, shirts and jeans and so did the rest of their group. They were all ready to leave so they said goodbye to their families andwere on their way to the snowy mountains.


	4. The job

"Are we there yet" Layla moaned as she dragged her legs across the snow.

"Do you ever stop complaining!" Simon replied.

"Will you guys stop fighting we're nearly there" Damien said.

They all started walking until Layla tripped and grabbed Levi's bag. The rest of them grabbed onto each other and slid down the mountain. They all got knocked out.

When they woke up Layla lit a fire so they could see where they were.

They looked around and saw a pathway. They walked into the pathway and kept following it until they reached intersection. There was two ways to go.

"How about we split up and if we find the exit we can come back here" Storm said.

They all agreed and split up Layla was with Simon and Levi while Damien was with Storm.

Damien and Storm kept walking forward they didn't see any light and deep down inside they thought they would never find a way out. It felt like they were walking for ages until they finally stopped.

"I'm so tired!" Storm said in exhaustion.

"We can just rest here for a little I guess" Damien said.

Layla and her group were beginning to feel tired as well but they kept pushing on. They started to see light and ran towards it. They came to a big part of the cave. There was a torch and a bed and FOOD!

Layla ran towards the food and started stuffing her face with the food the others joined in. They were all hungry from there journey.

From the corners of their eyes they saw a figure coming towards them wearing a dark robe.

"What are you doing here?" the personage said in a dark and gloomy voice.

 **I Know This Chapter Was Short But I Tried My Hardest I'll Try To Do Better Next Time!**

 **P.S Can You Guys Please Review So I Get More Enthusiastic About Writing More Fan Fiction.**


End file.
